No Day but Today
by sunsetdreamer
Summary: A series of drabbles written using an awesome exercise borrowed from Ryeloza and GravityMuse. I thought the idea was supercool and basically wanted to jump on the bandwagon.


I clearly have no rights at all in the Charmed department.... if I did, you can rest assured I would be burning the money in Europe, picking up a new language in a new country every six months, instead of living the student life.

* * *

**No Day but Today**

**Drabble a la itunes**

**A Case of You – Joni Mitchell**

They were curled up together on the couch, a tangle of his limbs and her limbs, and he took comfort in the fact that it was somewhat difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Synchronization. Their bodies knew how to fit together even when they themselves fell out of sorts; there was security in that. For the fourth time within the last twenty minutes, he felt her gaze slip away from the television screen to rest upon his face. Unable to hold it in any longer, he let out a low chuckle and turned his head to face her. "What is it?" He asked, still smiling.

Piper flushed, uncomfortable with being caught. "Nothing. It's just…"

"…just?"

"I'm very happy." She stated simply.

Leo grinned wider, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She returned with a half smile of her own.

* * *

**Lithium - Nirvana**

"I swear to God, Leo I'm going to lose my mind!"

Leo sent her a sympathetic glance from across the room as he did his best to help his wife scrub the demon remains from the walls and furniture. "I know honey."

"I mean, it _would_ happen today. I really should have seen this coming." She fumed. One normal day. She just wanted **one** normal day to have one stupid normal stupid lunch with stupid normal friends, and this stupid demon had to explode all over her stupid living room. What the hell happened to them cleaning up after themselves?!

Before she could vent further, another demon shimmered into the room, "Witch, I'll show you what happens to those who dare cross –

"Oh you have GOT to be freaking kidding me!" She exclaimed in disbelief, her face contorting in rage even as her hands shot out violently in front of her.

Leo ducked to avoid the onslaught of yellow goo he knew was coming, and felt the beginnings of annoyance creeping into his own generally even temperament. He had _just_ finished cleaning this wall.

His pre-emptive action turned out to be unnecessary however, as his wife quickly flicked her wrists and deftly froze the demon leftovers before they could reach anything in the room.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Impressive."

"How 'bout you orb this stuff out of here now, and ogle later. Hmm? Can you handle that?" She snapped, already back on her hands and knees, resuming her bleach assault on the floor.

Leo opened his mouth to argue the ethical implications of him using his whitelighter powers for her personal gain, but an icy glare, topped by one perfectly arched eyebrow _daring_ him to protest, quickly silenced him.

* * *

**I Love You – Martina Mcbride**

Piper leaned unnoticed against the door frame leading into the kitchen and smiled to herself as she watched her boys, all three them, make a total disaster of her domain.

"Alright guys watch out for the steam okay? It's hot." Leo warned gently as he carefully poured the hot contents of the pot through the colander in the sink.

Wyatt and Chris obediently shuffled a few steps back.

"You have the sauce Chris?"

"Yes daddy." The child answered dutifully, handing the glass jar up to his father. The container was unfortunately fumbled between the two of them, and Piper's hand automatically flew before her to stop it from shattering on the tiled floor.

Leo looked up sheepishly and plucked the jar from mid-air as Wyatt laughed and clapped his hands together in amusement. "Nice save mommy."

Piper finally stepped through the threshold and approached her family with an amused smile on her face, "Can't leave you alone for two seconds, huh?"

* * *

**Trampled Under Foot - Led Zeppelin**

"Phoebe!" Piper groaned as her sister danced gracefully past her, "You _know_ how much I _hate_ this song!"

"Oh come on Piper!" Phoebe grinned, unfazed by her elder sister's misery, "You still haven't gotten over that? It's been what, like, twenty years since that happened! Seriously, you need to let go."

"I'll show you letting go." Piper muttered.

"You know, Freud would say –

"Think very carefully about how you're going to finish that sentence Woman." Piper threatened.

Phoebe again ignored the faux hostility and stepped nimbly over to her sister, enveloping her in a space invading, lung crushing, super hug. "Dance with me."

* * *

**Learn to be Lonely – Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack**

The dark night soothed her. The chaos receded when all was quiet and still, as it was on moonless nights such as this one. She could think; breathe. She revelled in the feeling of being alone in the universe, all the while knowing that in the second it became too much for her to bear, she could return to her warm bed and the loving arms of her husband.

* * *

**Finale B – RENT Soundtrack**

"Piper this is the potion talking… you're not acting like yourself." Leo tried to sound stern, but it was impossible to deny his wife when she looked as happy and carefree as she did at this moment.

"Come play with me!" She called from the middle of the fountain.

"You're attracting attention." He warned, as he glanced around the park.

She laughed openly at this and tugged on his hand. "That's tomorrow's problem."

* * *

**Leave me to Love – Imogen Heap**

She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw things and set the world on fire and tear the manor to pieces brick by brick, starting with their bedroom. Electric tendrils of pain burst through her chest at this thought. Their bedroom. Her bedroom. Was her heart even beating? It seemed only fitting the furious pumping cease when she herself was stuck in such painful, frozen shock. Only fitting. He was gone, and they weren't going to give him back.

They constantly fucked with her life, and now she was left to pick up the pieces for the sake of her two sons while her head fairly imploded under the weight of the rage she was going to have to keep contained inside her. Goddamn them. How dare they, when she had already sacrificed so much. When he had sacrificed even more. He had thrown himself off a bridge to stay with his family, and in the end all it had done was render him all the more vulnerable to _them. They _had found a new way to rip them apart. Goddamn them to hell. Goddamn this ache to hell. She would make them pay. As soon as her body remembered how to breathe. As soon as her brain turned back on and she didn't need to think so hard in order to forcibly draw the oxygen to and from her poisoned insides. The sound of her own voice, raw and damaged, screamed at an incessant, agonizing pitch inside her head, blocking out all other sound.

* * *

**Drive - Incubus**

Leo exchanged a smile with his wife and reached his arm out to entwine her hand with his as their daughter chattered away in the back seat. Unlike her brothers, the long trip home from the amusement park had failed to lull her to sleep.

"… and I think we need to ride one next time daddy." She ended solemnly.

"Is that so?" Leo laughed, "We _need_ to ride the go-karts?"

"Yep." She nodded emphatically.

"What do you think Mommy?" Leo teased, "Has your stance on dangerous contraptions designed to give you panic attacks as your children "race to their deaths," changed at all?"

The disapproving frown she shot his way didn't quite reach her eyes, which were alight with happiness due to their demon-free family day. "Mommy's not a fan of go-karts."

"But mommy did you see the _boy_ who was there? He was pretty. He was prettier than daddy even."

Leo laughed again as Piper rolled her eyes, "If I hadn't been there for the whole, you know, excruciating labour part, I would swear she was Phoebe's."

* * *

**Wise Up – Aimee Mann**

He watches her sleep, watches the serenity that rests smoothly across her face in a way it never does while she is awake. He shifts slightly in their bed, and she unconsciously shifts in accordance so that the space between them is all but nonexistent. He had left her… again. Through no choice of his own this time, but the damages were the same. Piper had become overly wary of letting people close to her… after losing Prue it had become damn near impossible; she closed her heart, and even he occasionally finds himself on the outside of the wall she has built around it. He is afraid this last blow might have broken her entirely, afraid the anxiety he sees in her wild brown eyes might not ease with time.

* * *

**Maneater – Nelly Furtado**

"I hate you." Piper muttered darkly as they made their way through the crowded mall.

"Me?" Phoebe exclaimed in surprise, "What did I do?"

"Oh you don't have to _do_ anything, Phoebe."

"Okay, is this some kind of weird hormonal thing with you that I'm just not getting?"

Piper glared at her sister; her beautiful, thin sister. Her very NOT pregnant sister. As she was doing this, she was very nearly knocked over by a man she was certain would have seen her had he not been so enthralled with Phoebe's lack of shirt. She generally found the manner in which men threw themselves at her younger sister entertaining, but there were some things a woman over eight months pregnant just shouldn't have to deal with. No one was _that_ secure.

* * *

**A/N: Ryeloza **posted a story a few months ago using an exercise I thought was just too cool. The way I understood it was, you set your ipod to shuffle, and you have from the moment a song begins to the moment it ends to write a drabble that goes along with it. You're not allowed to exceed the time limits of the songs, and ten pieces of music later, you either have an awesome bit of fiction like **Ryeloza** and **GrativyMuse **managed to put together, orrrrrr you have... well.... what I did, lol. This was so frustrating, yet so much fun at the same time. Every time I finally started to get really into what I was writing, the song was over, haha. Apparently speed is not even remotely close to being a strength of mine. I really hope it's okay with the two of you that I gave it a go as well; I don't actually 'know' either of you but I swear I was only having a little fun. This is kind of a new experience for me on a couple levels, 1) I only started watching Charmed like, four months ago, because my roommate has all the seasons and I tore my achilles tendon... therefore had nothing to do with my life besides absolutely DEVOUR this show I was so certain I wasn't going to like..... sooo yeah, watched, fell in love, and figured this was a pretty good place to start for a first attempt at fic 2)I've never just logged on to and posted a story... the other two I wrote, all the comments and such were done on a different forum, even though the link sent them here for the actual story, so if I commit any sort of faux-pas, I'm not being rude on purpose, I'm just oblivious. I think my author's note is now basically longer than ALL the drabbles combined, so I'm going to get some sleep. Thanks!


End file.
